


Burn

by staticrocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrocket/pseuds/staticrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but as he falls, there's fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know okay. i needed this out of my system. the prose is killing me.

It takes one final push before Kageyama finds himself falling. He's falling to his death, and the last thing he thinks is how cruel it can be. He's climbed to the top of this mountain only to fall at the hands of his peers. He finds himself losing, just falling and nothing more. He closes his eyes for the inevitable, and he readies himself for the pain to follow.

He's falling and falling, but he doesn't see an end. He opens his eyes again, turning to see his path. The chasm's almost never ending, and there is no sight of the ground below him. He sees rocks falling with him with no end in sight.

It's terrifying.

Is this his demise, he wonders. A continuous fall to the unknown? He wonders what all this is. Hallucinations, maybe, but he thinks what he's feeling at that moment were so strong, so real.

He thinks dreams had never seemed so vivid.

He finds himself shrouded in darkness now, when he feels a warmth somewhere above him. He's still looking down, still waiting for the fall about to come, when he feels something burning behind him. He thinks there's fire falling, and closes his eyes again. To burn as he falls. He thinks of Icarus, and he thinks of death.

But he feels something envelope him, the same warmth he thinks is fire burning above him. He feels it move until it has him being embraced. Kageyama feels as if the sun's right there with him, and he looks up. Only to close his eyes and look back down.

There's something behind him, just there holding him. It's bright, so bright, he can't look at it. It's holding him too tight, and he thinks he's burning at the touch. He's still looking towards his fall, and he knows that the embrace is just there, making no move to stop it. He thinks of falling.

But the warm sensation surrounding him intensifies, and he thinks he's scorched. He feels restless, annoyed, and he tries to look up again. It's so bright, so blinding, but he looks up anyway, and there he sees it. A light beyond this burning figure, a beautiful, calming light at the back of this fire that's becoming smaller and smaller.

He looks back at the bottom and what he thinks is waiting for him. He closes his eyes, and he thinks of the light disappearing bit by bit. He doesn't register the feel of the fire as he pushes himself to reach upward. The fire doesn't carry him, but he feels it's pull, it's aid. He holds his hands up high.

Resolved, he climbs.

Dreams have never felt so real.

When Kageyama enters the gymnasium later that day, he thinks for one split second he sees fire in the corner of his eye. He turns, and the sight he sees feels like a relief.

"Hinata," he calls out. "What the hell are you doing over there?"


End file.
